XLR8
XLR8 is the DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance Ben 10 He is a velociraptor type alien with blue skin and a black outfit with a white stripe down the middle. He has Green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He also has Pointed elbows and knees. Black balls on his feet, and Black pointy gloves on both hands. Alternative Timeline XLR8 is now a bit bigger. He has a black and white outfit, with white stipes on his tail. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Exactly the same except for Omnitrix color. Ben 10: Omniverse Exactly the same as Ben 10: Ultimate Alien for young ben. On teen Ben, the white on his body is now all green. Powers XLR8 has the abillity to run so fast he can go at super sonic speeds. Not only can he run on land but he can run so fast that he is able to run on water and any other liquid. Using his super speed he is able to create tornados as seen in The Galactic Enforcers. He also has extremely quick reflexes allowing him to dodge almost any attack. He can also use his sharp gloves as weapons giving hima powerful stab. He also has strong muscles in his tail allowing him to grab different things with it. Ben 10 XLR8 makes his first appearance in And Then There Were 10 , where he hangs Cash and J.T from a tree as payback for having them do that to him earlier in the episode. Since he was so fast, Cash and J.T were unable to figure out how they got on the tree and were very confused. XLR8 then shows up to Grandpa Max and Gwen to quickly help them pack up everything and put it inside the Rust Bucket. He made another appearance in The Krakken , where he was used to save Gwen and a few other people from the Krakken by bringing them to shore. Then he went onto Jonah Melville's ship to protect Jonah's crew from the Krakken. He first created a tornado in the water to get the Krakken away but when it came back XLR8 had to fend it off by jabbing his head with his feet rapidly fast. When the Krakken left XLR8 was about to time out so he quickly ran across the water to try and get back to Captain Shawks ship but timed out while he was still in the water. In Kevin 11 XLR8 was used to save Kevin Levin from some bullies at the arcade by scaring them away. However, they were not afraid so XLR8 created a mini tornado to defeat one of them and quickly ran around throwing out each of the others. XLR8 appeared in The Alliance to fight against Rojo. He was able to hurt her alot but then when a tank showed up he backed away to let Rojo get blasted. This however had no effect and Rojo picked up the tank to throw it at XLR8. XLR8 was able to dodge the tank and attack Rojo some more, but while they were fighting XLR8 saw Gwen and quickly carried her to safety and yelled at her for being their. He returns in Lucky girl while him and the other citizens are falling. He is used so he can grab the curtains and make a slide out of it and get the citizens to safety. After that Hex tried to attack him but XLR8 was to fast and kept attacking Hex until he was successfully defeated. He then stood in front of the crowd to receive his glory for being a hero. He makes two appearances in the episode Secrets. While his Omnitrix was malfunctioning he turned into XLR8 when he was captrued on Vilgax's ship. Later when battleing Vilgax XLR8 appears to run from his attacks, then he attempted to hurt Vilgax but just ended up hurting himself instead before switching alien forms. In Truth XLR8 showed up to save Grandpa Max from a Wigsillian Org Beast. He tried to attack it but he was no match and he was being easily defeated. Before the Omnitrix timed out XLR8 got help from Grandpa Max and defeated the beast. In The Big Tick XLR8 made a small appearance attempting to defeat The Great One, but had no luck in doing any damage to it. XLR8 appeared in The Galactic Enforcers to distract SixSix by creating a tornado around him. The tornado was able to knock down Sixsix but when XLR8 ran somewhere else he was attacked by Vulkanus. Tini went to aid XLR8 till he got his strength back up, then he quickly ran around dodging Sixsix till he was able to jump up and knock him down. After that he went to save Grandpa Max and Gwen from falling objects. He made another appearance in Camp Fear , where he ran around searching the camp for Grandpa Max. Once he found him he started to set him free but then he timed out before he could finish. XLR8 appeared six times in Back With a Vengeance. First, he is used after Ben unlocks master control and is testing it out. Next, he appears to quickly steal Grandpa Max's breakfast and run away. Later XLR8 appears to run across the water to get to Grandpa Max and Gwen before they fall, after he gets them to safety Ben turns into XLR8 again to go after Vilgax and Kevin. Next when he is in the Null Void, he appears to run away from Vilgax and Kevin but reaches a dead end. XLR8 makes his last appearance to battle with some of the Null Gaurdians but isnt able to take them all out. In Ben 10,000, young Ben turns into XLR8 to chase down future and younger Gwen into the future. Adult Ben then uses XLR8 first to save Gwen and Ben by defeating Exoskull using a tornado. Next he appears after defeating Dr. Animo to bring Ben and Gwen back to his headquarters. On the way he argues with the Galactic Enforcers. Later he turns into XLR8 to fight against Vilgax but was quickly defeated. In Merry Christmas XLR8 appears to save Gwen from the nutcrackers. This is the first time he has run on ice and had a difficult time. In the end he was able to defeat most of the nutcrackers using snowballs and get Gwen to safety. He made another appearance in Under Wraps where he was used to collect the eggs from the chickens in the barn. Later he made another appearance where he had to fight the mutant cows. They hurt XLR8 alot but XLR8 was victorious. After the fight he found the mummy and had a fight with it, but the Omnitrix timed out before he could defeat the mummy. He returned in The Unnaturals to help his baseball team win by sabatoging the other team. He also personally sabotaged Cash and J.T by making them do bad while it was their turn to bat. In the end XLR8 was used to hang Cash and J.T by their underpats. In Monster Weather , XLR8 is mistaken as a drummer and plays a drum solo during a bands concert, but once S.A.M starts to attack he quickly saves a few people from striking lightning. Then he tries to attack S.A.M but fails several times. Finally he creates a tornado inside the storm causing S.A.M to crash. He makes another appearance in The Return where he attempts to fight Dr. Vicktor, however he was no match for him and quickly falls. When he is almost sucked into a vortext he throws something inside to get away from it and goes back to Dr. Vicktor but he times out before he can do anything else. In Perfect Day, XLR8 is used to fight the forever knights, and he was able to defeat Enoch, attaching him to the dream machine. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, he is used to fix up the Rust Bucket . He appeared in Ready to Runble to carry a block of ice up the hill, he then sat on the ice to slide down. When he got to the bottom he scared away a mother and her son. He makes four appearances in Ken 10 . He is first used by future Ben to run to Kens birthday party, next he is used twice, once by Ben, and once by Ken, to run towards Sploot . Later he appears to fight against Devlin Levin but was defeated. He makes another appearance when he runs in to see Kenny and Grandpa Max tied up. Kenny later uses XLR8 to fight against Kevin Levin but is no match. In Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 he was used to fight off some of the gaurds that were under the control of Sublimino. In Goodbye and Good Riddance XLR8 is used to save his parents and fight against Vilgax. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix XLR8 is used in an alternative opening where he runs and defeats Dr. Animo, destroying his machine. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien XLR8 returns in Ben 10,000 Returns, where he is used by future Ben Tennyson to fight against Eon and his minions. He is also later reunlocked in the Ultimatrix for teen Ben to use. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United XLR8 makes a minor appearance in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, where he is used to quickly run in the building and save Holiday from falling to the ground. He then turns back into Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse XLR8 makes his 11 year old debut in a flashback episode called Trouble Helix. The Omnitrix is malfunctioning again and he is stuck in alien form so XLR8 runs around Azmuths lab and accidentally breaks stuff, making Azmuth mad and transforms him back into Ben. He makes his 16 year old debut in the episode Hot Stretch. He is used to play against Ester and other Kinecelerans in some kind of hockey game. He was able to successfully score a point by shooting a hockey puck into the can. In Many Happy Returns, XLR8 appears to save Kevin from Princess Looma. He attacked her a few times but was knocked out along with Kevin. She then grabbed Kevin and ran outside, so XLR8 quickly rushedour after them. XLR8 is then seen outside being tossed around by princess Looma. After he falls to the ground he is about to go back to attack Looma but Tetramand ships come in to attack causing XLR8 to stand still until the Omnitrix times out. He makes an appearance in Malefactor where he is used by young Ben in a flashback to save some of the plumbers from Malware. He then runs to fight Malware but just ends up dodging his lazers and attacks until he transforms back. He is used by young ben in Ben Again where he is fighting against Eon. He is able to hurt him alot until the Omnitrix times out. He makes two appearances in Store 23. He first appears to run after Tetrax and scare him away from the citizens. Later he is used to help Ben 23 fight against SevenSeven. When he saw that Ben 23 had a device on his arm that was gonna explode, XLR8 quickly went through a bunch of codes to disarm it and put it onto sevenseven. After SevenSeven was defeated XLR8 times out. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth XLR8 is playable after beating level 1 on both versions. On consoles, he can hit switches and get through doorways, and on DS he has an enhanced double jump. Ben 10: Omniverse XLR8 is playable for young Ben on both versions. Quotes *"Looks like you got the party started without me!" - The Alliance *"One good kick deserves another!" - The Alliance *"Hang on, pedal to the metal!" - Truth *"It is on like Computron!" - Hot Stretch *"Seriously? You're name is Eon, like E Yawn?" - Ben Again *"One Accelerated funnel coming up!" - Monster Weather Gallery *XLR8/Gallery Trivia *XLR8 is Ben's first alien to have super speed, the second being Jetray. The third was Fasttrack. *XLR8's vision appears to be blue when his visor is down. * XLR8 is Ben's fastest alien. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:XLR8